The Burning Revelation
The Burning Revelation is the ninth case of the Metropolitan District and "Cleverbot's" climax member murder will happen here. Case Background The team are told to go to the Thompson Household, as they arrived the front yard they found an ID card belonging to a certain Julian Thompson who turns out to be the resident and son of the Thompson household. As Julian saw them, they went inside their house, the conversation is now about the shareholder's meating and reveals he will be a witness there and also reveals that Eric Rivera is murdered by someone involved in the shareholders meeting or specifically by "Cleverbot" to prevent him to reveal the oldest secret hidden in the Metropolitan District but as he reveals the secret a car smashed on the front yard and identifies the victim, Morgan Christon who was actually killed by her own sister, Michelle Christon. Michelle killed her sister to uncover the oldest secret of "Cleverbot" and her sister was actually planning to kill them on the meeting. So she killed her first to protect "Cleverbot's" identity to be exposed and she also reveals that she killed Eric Rivera for the same reason and she just disguised as Cleverbot to avoid exposure. In the court, she was then sentenced to life imprisonment and because of the sentence she regret and reveal the revelation they're hiding, the Metropolitan District was actually built by Shawn Leland and Wayne Milkovich but the two then have an argument so they parted ways and now started the development in the district until one day, one of the two smuggled something from the government and used it to operate the events happening on the district including the murders of the conference members and used it to disguise the fact that he smuggled it so she and another person honor him for his greatness but as she was going to the prison premises, she is shot by a gun. In the Additional Investigation, they were now assigned to find out the thing "Cleverbot" smuggled before, so they asked Julian help and then they found out that the thing "Cleverbot" smuggled is gold and hid it on the front yard of the Thompson Household and was dug by Michelle before she was murdered and it was particularry revealed the one who put the gold bars in the briefcase was actually the head of the shareholder's meeting, Sharla Rockwell. Sharla reveals that the gold belongs to "Cleverbot's" household and it served as their heirloom but he stoe it from his family and gave it to her to safekeep the gold bars with Michelle, so she was arrested because of the gold smuggling; after being arrested, the team thanks Solomon, Jasmine and Julian for their help. In the aftermath of the case, Michelle is found out to be missing and therefore her death is faked and Sharla is found missing thus this makes the team alert through the happenings. Victim *'Eric Rivera' *'Morgan Christon' (Found dead inside a person's car.) Murder Weapon *'Carbon Monoxide' Killer *'Michelle Christon' Suspects *'Julian Thompson'- Medicine Student (23) suspect drinks coconut and has brown eyes. *'Michelle Christon'- Christon Car Realtor Owner (45) suspect has nerve aging, drinks coconut, uses car cover and lotion and has brown eyes. *'Solomon Valen'- Lawyer (45) suspect has nerve aging, drinks coconut, uses car cover. *'Jasmine Meadows'- Freelance Writer (25) suspect drinks coconut, uses car cover and lotion. *'Christian Velvet'- Velvet Books Corporate CEO (45) suspect has nerve aging, drinks coconut, uses car cover and has brown eyes. *'Sharla Rockwell'- Rockwell Convention Center Owner (45) suspect has nerve aging, drinks coconut, uses car cover and lotion Killer's Profile *The killer has nerve aging. *The killer drinks coconut. *The killer uses car cover. *The killer uses lotion. *The killer has brown eyes. Crime Scenes *Thompson Household: Front Yard, Broken Car *Thompson Barista: Bar, Bar Shelves *Thompson Mini-Theater: Theater Podium, Theater Seats Steps Chapter One: *Investigate Front Yard. (Clue: ID Card; New Suspect: Julian Thompson) *Ask Julian what's the matter. *Investigate Front Yard. (Clue: Victim's Body, Car Plate Number) *Analyze Victim's Body. (18:00:00) *Analyze Car Plate Number. (09:00:00; New Suspect: Michelle Christon) *Report to Michelle about her car. (New Crime Scene: Bar) *Investigate Bar. (Clue: Broken Glass) *Examine Broken Glass. (Result: Glass) *Examine Glass. (Result: Solomon's Glass) *Ask Solomon about the glass. *Invesigate Bar. (Clue: Medicine Box) *Examine Medicine Box. (Result: Blister Pack) *Examine Blister Pack. (Result: Unknown Substance) *Analyze Unknown Substance. (03:00:00; Killer's Profile Updated Nerve Aging) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter Two: *Investigate Theater Podium. (Clue: Locked Chest) *Examine Locked Chest. (Result: Opened Chest) *Examine Opened Chest. (Result: Car Cover) *Analyze Car Cover. (06:00:00; Killer's Profile Updated: Car Cover) *Investigate Theater Podium. (Clues: Torn Article, Water Container) *Examine Torn Article. (Result: Exposure Article; New Suspect: Jasmine Meadows) *Talk to Jasmine about the article. *Examine Water Container. (Result: Saliva) *Analyze Saliva. (12:00:00; New Suspect: Christian Velvet) *Talk to Christian about his connections. (New Crime Scene: Bar Shelves) *Investigate Bar Shelves. (Clues: Golden Ring, Soaked Handkerchief) *Examine Gold Ring. (Result: Ring Engraving; New Suspect: Sharla Rockwell) *Talk to Sharla about her ring. *Examine Soaked Handkerchief. (Result: Liquid Sample) *Analyze Liquid Sample. (15:00:00; Killer's Profile Updated: Coconut) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter Three: *Ask Jasmine what's the matter. (New Crime Scene: Theater Seats) *Investigate Theater Seats. (Clues: Broken Cellphone, Briefcase) *Examine Broken Cellphone. (Result: Cellphone) *Analyze Cellphone. (02:00:00) *Ask Michelle about her argument with the victim. *Examine Briefcase. (Result: Research Papers) *Ask Solomon about the research. *Ask Christian about the shareholders. *Ask Sharla about her power. *Ask Julian about his connections to Wayne and Shawn. *Investigate Front Yard. (Clue: Gardening Gloves, Pile of Dust) *Examine Gardening Gloves. (Result: Skin Cells) *Analyze Skin Cells. (12:00:00; Killer's Profile Updated: Brown Eyes) *Analyze Pile of Dust. (03:00:00) *Ask Michelle where's the broken car. *Investigate Broken Car. (Clue: Torn Receipt) *Examine Torn Receipt. (Result: Auction Receipt) *Analyze Auction Receipt. (12:00:00; Killer's Profile Updated: Lotion) *Arrest Killer. *Go to Additional Investigation. (No stars) Additional Investigation: *Analyze Michelle's Body. (12:00:00) *Investigate Theater Podium. (Clue: Briefcase) *Examine Briefcase. (Result: Gold Bars) *Ask Julian about the gold bars. *Investigate Front Yard. (Clue: Shovel) *Examine Shovel. (Result: Gold Dust) *Ask Solomon for help. (Clue: Locked Safe) *Examine Locked Safe. (Result: Gold Bars) *Ask Jasmine about Sharla. (Reward: Burger) *Investigate Bar. (Clue: Surveillance Feed) *Demand Sharla for answers. *Ask Solomon about the gold smuggling. (Clue: Faded Paper) *Examine Faded Paper. (Result: Gold Documents) *Analyze Gold Documents. (06:00:00) *Arrest Sharla for gold smuggling. (Reward: 200 XP) *Thank Solomon for his help. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Examine Torn Picture. (Result: Reunion Picture) *Ask Christian about the picture. (Reward: Burger) *Examine Pile of Folders. (Result: Secret Article) *Ask Julian about the article. (Reward: Punk Outfit, Purple Glasses) *Go to Next Case. (No stars) Category:Metropolitan District Category:Cases